


The killer in me.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Arson [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has always been your target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The killer in me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 22, 2008.

When she dwells on it, Riza feels as though she has had Roy Mustang’s head right within her crosshairs for pretty much the whole time that they have known each other. It was only during the Ishaval Campaign, however, that she came to associate watching him with wondering if she should kill him. The desire used to come from the images she could not stop herself from seeing, ones that involved him blowing away buildings and people with nothing but a look and a snap of his fingers. He had the power of a god, and it scared her, and for that reason she used to think that he was better off dead.

 

Later, as the campaign dragged on, she realized that she wanted to kill him less because he was dangerous and more because she was probably doing him a favor. Even up where she was stationed in the distant safety of the clock tower, she could see the telltale signs of a zombie in the skin of a living man: it was written all over the way he walked, and lay like a shroud over his face and his eyes. He threw himself into missions like he was attempting something akin to self-immolation, and there was a twist to his lips that told her that he was almost disappointed to find himself returning to base, perfect and whole if only in form and not in actuality.

 

These days, he’s become so very good at being the state dog that’s ready to bite the hand that feeds him that Riza sometimes catches herself wondering if he’s made a full recovery. She is close enough to him, however, to bear witness to the moments when his eyes go a little dead and when she gets home she takes apart her gun, picks at the bullet and wonders if there’s ever going to be one with Roy Mustang’s name on it.


End file.
